


Killing Me Softly

by rxnanj



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Lin is still in hamilton, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, jon is filming out of state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxnanj/pseuds/rxnanj
Summary: “Are your pants off, Lin?”
	“Yes.”
	Jon hummed. “Are they off all the way?”
	“Yes they’ve been off for a while.”
	“Oh that’s right. You’ve been doing this all morning, haven't you?” There was a hint of malice behind the question, like Jon thought Lin as some disgusting creature. And he was right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so just pretend lin is still in Hamilton alright.   
> and pretend he isnt married to vanessa.  
> and also that jon is working in another state on a movie. 
> 
> and yeah. if you can do that, then this should make sense.  
> also i have literally only ever written smut (or anything close to it) like twice so pls take it easy on me

“Is there any way you could like, get a few minutes away from everyone?” Lin had called Jon and something was definitely going on. Jon could tell by the tone in Lin’s voice.

“Yeah hang on a sec.” Jon sounded worried, which Lin figured he should’ve clarified that it wasn’t an emergency. Well not that kind of an emergency. Lin waited patiently as Jon walked away from whatever crowd he was a part of. “Alright, I’m alone. Whats going on? Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Everything is fine I just needed to hear your voice.” The thought was sweet, but Jon grew irritated. Lin made him get out of a meeting for a call that could’ve waited until later in the day.

“Lin. You just made me leave an actual meeting just so you could hear my voice?”

“Well. Yeah, I guess I did, but it’s important.” Lin was blushing at the stern tone in Jon’s voice. But Jon couldn’t see that. Neither could Jon see the real reason Lin had called him. That being, Lin jacking himself off while laying on the bed in their suite at the Richard Rodgers.

“Oh, do tell, Lin, what was so important that you couldn’t wait another hour or two?” Jon wasn’t just irritated, he was growing mad. Lin knew how little time he had left in California. Only a few more days left on set and all the loose ends had to be tied together before they wrapped.

“Jon, I-” He was getting worked up at Jon’s anger. Lin whined and something clicked in Jon’s head.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Lin? Did you really call me for phone sex?”

“Yes. I really fucking did and I wouldn't have except I’ve been trying to get off all morning and nothing I do is working and I just need you. Need to hear you.” 

Jon shook his head at Lins confession. He walked farther away from everyone, knowing that he was going to need much more privacy than previously anticipated. Jon didn’t normally do things like this, but he told Lin to hang on a minute before he let one of the set managers know that he would be back later that day, that he had a family emergency.

He went to his trailer, which was so conveniently placed at the studio-a short two minute walk-and on the way there, continued to reprimand Lin.

“You’re pathetic. You can't even get off by yourself.” He growled. “That’s enough. Stop touching yourself, now. Wait until I’m ready for you.”

“Jon please,” Lin whined, high pitched as he took his hand off of his dick.

“No, you interrupted my day, now I’m going to interrupt you. No touching until I tell you you can.”

Jon unlocked the trailer, and taking his own sweet time, got comfortable on his bed. He pulled his dick out of his shorts, and even though he wasn’t fully hard yet, he was getting there.

“Are your pants off, Lin?”

“Yes.”

Jon hummed. “Are they off all the way?”

“Yes they’ve been off for a while.”

“Oh that’s right. You’ve been doing this all morning, haven't you?” There was a hint of malice behind the question, like Jon thought of Lin as some disgusting creature. And he was right.

“Yes Jon, so long. Just need-” Lin groaned low, he was irritated.

“What do you need, baby?”

“Need you, Jon”

“Hm. Maybe if you would’ve waited like a good boy, I wouldn’t have to do this to you. What a shame. You're going to have to earn it.”

“Please Jon. It hurts. I need it.” Lin was getting very whiny, which only spurred Jon on more.

“Where are you right now?” Jon was trying to distract him.

“I. I just came to my suite-” 

“Your suite, Lin?”

“Our. Our suite.” Lin stuttered.

“Are you wearing a shirt?”

“Yes.” Lin responds quickly, not wanting to upset the other man. Jon hummed again, contemplating.

“Take it off.” There is command there, but it’s gentle.

“Oh-okay,” Lin agrees, shucking out of it awkwardly and dropping it to the side of the bed. He was now completely naked and vulnerable and Lin got the slight feeling that that was exactly what Jon wanted.

“Alright. You can go ahead and touch yourself.” Jon heard Lin sigh in relief as he touched his dick. “I'm half hard already, Lin. That’s just from talking with you. Do you remember what I make you do when I’m only half-hard, Lin?”

Lin nods shakily even though Jon can’t see him, phone slipping in his hand. “Yes.”

“What is it, Lin?”

“I…you...mouth. You have me take you in my mouth.” He twitches in response, a hand hovering over his dick. It’s unbelievable how Jon manages to make him fall apart the way he does, and how quickly, at that.

“And do you like my dick in your mouth, Lin? When I pull your hair hard as I let you suck me off?”

Lin presses his hand firmly down on himself with that, eyes fluttering shut. “You know I do, Jon. You kn.” Lin lets out a soft sigh of regret. “I wish I could do that for you now.”

“Me too. God, me too.” Jon strokes himself, tugging to the rhythm of Lin’s staggered breaths. “Can you do something for me, Lin?”

“S-sure. Yes. Anything.”

Jon smiles at Lin’s willingness. “Good boy. Can you wrap your hand around yourself and stroke, very slowly for me?”

Lin’s hand slows down per Jon’s request and he lets out a soft guttural nose. “I am. I did.” he stumbles out.

“Good job, baby. Keep doing that.” Jon listens to Lin's little pants, he moans softly. “You’re doing so good. Does that feel good Lin?”

“Fuck.” Is all Lin can manage. His voice is low, wrecked.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Jon too makes some low, deep throated noises of approval and Lin’s hand pumps faster in response. “That sounds good, Lin. And this, this feels very good.”

There is nothing, no words, no sounds but the slip slide of skin and breathy moans caught in their throats.

Jon is close, which means Lin is probably ready to explode.

He’s muttering Lin’s name, over and over like a chant. His hand moves faster and his tone dips lower, and lower, and Lin gasps out in response.

“Jon…” he hears, urgency and want layered in that one word, which is enough just to push Jon over the edge. He comes with a shudder, choking out Lin’s name into the phone and collapsing back against the headboard. He listens all the while as Lin grinds out some mangled spanish words as he comes.

For a few minutes they are wordless, silently regaining their breath. Jon is the first one to break the silence.

“That should hold you off for a few days, yeah?” Jon says, almost laughing.

“Yes. Thank you. Thank you. That was nice.” Lin says, and his tone is close to apologetic.

“Don’t think you’re in the clear now. You’re still going to pay when I get back.”

“Well in that case, come home soon.” Lin says, lovingly albeit sarcastic. Jon laughs at Lin’s indignation toward punishment.

“I mean it, you messed up my whole day, Lin. I have to go now. Get back to work, like a real adult.” 

They say their goodbyes, and Lin stands to get dressed and cleaned up. Jon may punish him when he finally comes back to New York, but it’s nothing that isn’t worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> alright so listen. I have this thing with top!groff or even like a little bit dom too. bc of reasons.  
> and in any rational universe, it would be the other way around bc groff is soft but i just Know ok. Trust Me
> 
>  
> 
> anyway if u liked this pls comment or something idk. that would b nice


End file.
